Times Changed and Old Prejudiced were Swallowed
by justsimplymeagain
Summary: They both transcended the roles of solely enemies who are only to try and kill each other. They still hated each other and still fought with that hatred in each swipe of their claws and each bite and each kick and each punch.


**Title: **Times Changed and Old Prejudiced were Swallowed  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Recently Established Sabretooth/Wolverine

* * *

><p>Wolverine could see his own breath, it was cold now that it was mid-winter and he was up in the forests of Canada. It was his birthday, and he used to come here for one reason. To keep Sabretooth from playing games with the people Wolverine cared about. He didn't know if he loved them, but he knew he would kill for them. And Wolverine doesn't kill for just anybody these days; he used to don't get him wrong. But parts of him have changed. And for the better.<p>

Times changed and old prejudiced was swallowed and boundary's of right and wrong shifted drastically.

Romulus was trapped, gone. Daken was being a little shit still, but Wolverine didn't see that changing for a bit. The boy had to figure things out for himself, much like Wolverine had to. The only difference was Wolverine was there to help the pup. He was keen on it you can say. Like how penetrating wind was that stirred up the lighter snow making it harder to see.

But Wolverine didn't have to only rely on his eyes, he had his ears and nose and above all else he had his instinct.

The sound of howls ripped through the chilly air, drawing Wolverine's attention as he closed his eyes for a moment to just listen. Too feel. He sure did miss this. There was something calming about the harshness of the wild. Melita wouldn't completely understand, but she didn't have the instinct he did. An instinct that told him to mark what was his in his own way. To claim, to own, to dominate and to kill and to run wild. She was a doll though, he cared about her deeply. But he didn't love her like he thought he did.

It was strong in the beginning, when Wolverine relented and took her as his. They both were very fond of each other and the time they spent together, Wolverine made sure she knew more then she already did in defending herself. Over time however, they both were growing reluctant. Wolverine could tell this was the end of them, but he'll still hold her as a friend. It's rare that he gets those so he won't turn them away when he does in fact establish a connection like that.

Wolverine found himself a fallen tree to sit on. Now all he had to do was simply wait. It won't be long now.

Hours passed, the wind settled and the snow wasn't falling. The sky was clear; Wolverine could see the stars clearly. Something he couldn't do in the cities he goes in and out of constantly.

The sound of crunching snow caught his attention. He didn't make a move to acknowledge it though, even as the sounds stopped right behind him. Wolverine knew it would be so easy for his arriving company to simply reach over and spill Wolverine's blood onto the yet to be disturbed snow. Then again, Wolverine would know he'd love that too much. He always did have a fondness for blood.

"_Love the taste of blood, boy… Especially __**yours!**__ You're fast, I'm faster. You're strong, I'm stronger. You kill, I'm a killer. Your fancy claws can't cut what they can't hit. An' your hotsy-totsy healing factor… won't save you when I rip out your heart!"_

It was funny how things worked out over time. They started out enemies, him and Sabretooth. But before that they were children who wouldn't know who each other was until 1910 in a frontier community in the Canadian Rockies. Neither of them knew then that they would become each other's deadliest enemy. That was until Silver Fox. It started with her, them being enemies.

And over time past all the mind-whips and experiments, after all the blood shed and loved one's lost to the feral behemoth now standing behind him they remained enemies. Wolverine now knows it was on Romulus's puppet strings and their darker nature's. And when they fought, they both easily abandoned their humanity and their rage was matched by that terrible transcendent joy. Both Wolverine and Sabretooth loved what they did.

Time won't change that. And they weren't too keen on that idea.

But things did change between them.

They both transcended the roles of solely enemies who are only to try and kill each other. Especially after Sabretooth was discovered alive by the X-Force. They didn't know though, Wolverine didn't want them to know how much things did in fact change. They still hated each other and still fought with that hatred in each swipe of their claws and each bite and each kick and each punch.

But things changed.

Wolverine always recalled that Sabretooth had always helped himself to whatever was his and challenging Wolverine to stop him. Something always held him back before, and it still did now. Just like he hesitated for a brief second before severing Sabretooth's head and seemingly killing him. And now he wasn't entirely too pleased with that idea. Killing the larger feral that no doubt will bring him heartache in the future. Or bring Wolverine's friends heartache somehow.

But all they needed was now. Just now.

And that was something Wolverine could live with. For now.


End file.
